Another Prophecy
by Proud to be special
Summary: Aslan brings another to Narnia at the same time the Pevensies, there she discovers a prophecy speaking of her, and discovers her true heritage. Movie-verse. This story is currently undergoing a complete rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story. All rights go to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media, except my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'Night Mum.' 17-year-old Jamie-Lee Johnson yelled down the stars.  
>'Goodnight Jamie.' He mum called back. Jamie entered her room, it was painted in forest green and blues. Her room was rather basic, her mum couldn't afford to buy her lots of nice things since her father had died. Jamie didn't mind though, her room was enough. A desk sat by the window, and her bed, on the opposite of the room, had a duvet cover with a rearing horse on it. She grabbed a hair band and tied her blonde highlighted brown hair out of her face. Her highlights had been a Christmas present from one of her aunts.<p>

Jamie turned her light off and got into bed, pulling the covers over her body. She was hoping that her sleep tonight would be dreamless, as the last few nights, she had been having bad dreams that she would tell no one about. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness enfold her. 'Awake child.' Jamie's eyes snapped open, expecting to see someone, the voice had been so clear. No one was there. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. 'Come child.' There it was again. This time Jamie sat straight up in bed, and reached out to turn her bedside light on. Jamie gasped in surprise, for there in the middle of her room stood a great golden lion. 'Jamie-Lee.' It said. 'You must come at once.'  
>'How, how can you talk? Who are you? How do you know my name?' Jamie stammered out.<br>'Too many questions dear one. I am Aslan, and I need you to come with me.'  
>'Why?'<br>'You are needed. Now come climb on my back.' Aslan ordered.  
>'Can I get changed?' Jamie asked.<br>'You do not need to. Come.' Jamie slipped out of bed, he may be a lion, but somehow he made Jamie trust him. Aslan crouched to allow the teenager onto his back. Once onboard the lion rose to his feet.

Wind began to pick up and Aslan seemed to be running forward. Jamie held tightly onto his mane. Suddenly they were no longer in Jamie's bedroom, but running through a forest. Aslan's feet pounded on the floor beneath them. The pair burst out of the trees onto an open plain, where Aslan slowed as they were surrounded by creatures, who escorted them into a large camp. Once in the middle, Aslan crouched down and Jamie slid from his back. She stared around her in amazement. She had only ever read about creatures that were here; Centaurs, fauns, dryads, and many more mythological creatures moved easily around the camp. One thing she did notice though, was that she was the only human there. 'Laceia.' Aslan said. A female centaur stepped forward. 'Take Jamie-Lee and prepare her.'  
>'Yes sire. This way milady.' Laceia said, leading Jamie away from the crowd.<p>

Jamie followed Laceia into a tent, where she was told to change out of her Disney pjs and into the clothes provided. They consisted of red riding trousers, a dark blue, long-sleeved top underneath a mid-thigh length, short-sleeved, forest green tunic. For her feet she was provided with brown riding boots. She came out from behind the screen. 'Why are you not surprised I am here?' She asked Laceia.  
>'Aslan told us you would be coming milady.' The centaur replied as she attached leather vambraces to Jamie's forearms.<br>'You can just call me Jamie.' Laceia smiled and removed Jamie's hair band and plaited her hair down her back. She then held out a set of weapons to Jamie. She took it. There was a bow and quiver, a sword and two knives.  
>As she was fastening them to her body a female faun entered the tent. 'Aslan would like to see you milady.' Jamie rolled her eyes at the formalities and left the tent, walking to where she was directed.<p>

As she left the camp, Jamie noticed that there was snow lying in places, however she didn't feel cold. Aslan was standing away from the camp, on a cliff that looked out towards the sea and a castle. Jamie approached him and he said, 'Thank you for coming to Narnia, Jamie.'  
>'Narnia?' Jamie asked.<br>'This world is Narnia.' Aslan replied.  
>'Why am I here?'<br>'This world has been trapped in winter for 100 years. A prophecy came to light around the same time, when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits  
>in Cair Paravel in throne the evil time is over and done. Right now four children from your world, but another time, have come to Narnia too. They are whom the prophecy speaks. They will need your help to fulfill the prophecy.'<br>Jamie was still confused. 'But why me?'  
>'There is a second prophecy. A daughter of Narnia will return, a daughter of Kings. She will hold the power and the key to peace and victory, elements and people.'<br>'And you think the prophecy refers to me?' Jamie questioned. 'How is that possible? I am just a normal girl, my mum works, my dad died when I was 6. There is no way either of them came from here.'  
>'That's where you're wrong, your father came from Narnia. Time here works differently to your world.'<br>'Will I ever be able to go home?' Jamie wondered.  
>'That's depends on what you decide, but also your actions and your destiny. If you do return it could be years. But now is not the time to worry about it. I would like you to go down to the training grounds where the centaur Oreius will be waiting for you.'<p>

Jamie entered the training grounds and saw a centaur, who she assumed was Oreius, talking to a buckskin horse. The centaur looked towards her as she approached. 'Lady Jamie?' He inquired.  
>'Yes, please just call me Jamie. Are you Oreius?'<br>The centaur chuckled, 'Yes I am, and I would like to introduce you to Roshir, she will be your horse.'  
>'Huh, I belong to nobody.' The horse said, 'However I will allow myself to be guided by you.'<br>Jamie smiled, 'Thank you Roshir.'  
>'Aslan would like me to teach me to teach you how to fight, and Roshir will teach you how to ride. If you are agreeable of course.' Oreius said.<br>'Of course.' Jamie said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jamie was sat in a tree on the training grounds, reading. She had now been in Narnia for three days, and the entire camp was waiting anxiously for the arrival of the king and queens. 'Jamie!' She heard someone call. 'Jamie! Where are you?' She jumped down from the tree she was in. Roshir spun around. 'Oh there you are.'  
>'What's all the yelling about Rosh?'<br>Roshir came prancing up, 'They're here, they're here! Come on, let's go.' She laughed, and grabbed hold of Roshir's mane, pulling herself up onto the mare's bareback. Roshir then took off at a gallop, back towards the main camp.

Roshir galloped around the back of the crowds. Jamie saw Oreius standing near Aslan's tent, and directed the mare towards him. She saw a boy and two girls looking around them in awe. Behind them strolled two beavers. Oreius looked towards the pair as they joined him. They stood at his left hand side. Jamie took the time to examine the people approaching. The boy was blonde haired and looked about 15 years old. He had a sword at his side, and a shield across his back. Both girls had dark hair, the older was about 14, and carried a bow and quiver, while the other seemed 10. She had a dagger and bottle at her waist. The group stopped in front of Oreius, and the boy drew his sword. Roshir shifted beneath her rider. 'We have come to see Aslan.' The boy said to Oreius, uncertainly.  
>Oreius turned to look towards the entrance to Aslan's tent. Everyone in the camp knelt or bowed. Roshir bowed her head to the ground, while Jamie lowered her head. Aslan stepped out of his tent. The three children knelt before him also. 'Welcome Peter, Son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks.' The great lion greeted the 5. 'But where is the fourth?'<br>'That's why we're here, Sir.' The boy, Peter, said as they rose to their feet. 'We need your help.'  
>'We had a little trouble along the way.' The older girl, who Jamie assumed was Susan, said.<br>'Our brother's been captured by the White Witch.' Peter admitted.  
>'Captured?' Aslan questioned, 'How can this have happened?'<br>'He betrayed them, your majesty.' The male beaver said and the crowd murmured.  
>'Then he has betrayed us all!' Oreius declared.<br>'Peace Oreius.' Aslan growled. Jamie put a hand on Oreius' arm. 'I'm sure there's an explanation.'  
>'It's my fault really.' Peter said dejectedly. 'I was too hard on him.'<br>His sister put her hand on his shoulder. 'We all were.'  
>'But sir, he's our brother.' The youngest, Lucy, spoke for the first time.<br>'I know, dear one,' Aslan said gently, 'But that only makes the betrayal all the worse.' He looked directly at Peter, 'This may be harder than you think. Laceia!' He called. 'Take the girls and get them different clothes. Oreius take Peter.' The said centaurs led the three children away.

Jamie slipped off Roshir's back and approached Aslan. 'What would like me to do sir?'  
>'I would like to tell you the story of how Narnia came to be.' He lay down on the ground, and gestured for Jamie to sit against his body.<br>Aslan talked for about 20 minutes, when both lion and girl saw Peter leave his tent. 'Excuse me, Jamie, but I must see the young King.'  
>'Ok, thank you Aslan.'<br>After Aslan had left Roshir came trotting up. 'Can we go to the river please?'  
>'Ok, let's go.'Jamie replied, pulling herself back onto Roshir's back.<p>

'No Rosh, don't!' Jamie squealed as Roshir splashed water onto herself, and her rider. The young mare pranced about in the water. She then gave a defiant buck, sending the girl on her back into the water. Jamie surfaced from the water. Roshir was laughing hard. 'Thanks for that Rosh.' Jamie said. Both mare and girl turned to the sound of laughter from the river bank. The two young queens were stood there, watching the antics of the pair. Roshir snorted, shaking out her mane, and trotted off, to find her friends. 'I'll get you for that Rosh!' Jamie yelled after her. The buckskin mare just bucked in reply.  
>'Are you alright?' The older girl asked, as Jamie left the water.<br>'Yeah thanks, I'm fine.'  
>'I thought we were the only humans here.' Her sister said.<br>'Aslan brought me here.' Jamie explained, 'He said my destiny lay here.'  
>'I'm Lucy, and this is my sister Susan.' The younger girl said, holding out her hand for Jamie to shake.<br>'Jamie.' Jamie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I hope people are enjoying this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jamie sat on the bank, drying off in the sun, while the two sisters paddled about in the shallow water. 'You look like mum.' Lucy said to her older sister.  
>'Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war.' Susan replied sadly.<br>'We should bring her one back, a whole trunkful.' Lucy said excitedly.  
>'If we ever get back.' Susan said downcast. 'I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together. Didn't we?'<br>'Yes.' Lucy replied. 'Before you got boring.' She laughed.  
>'Oh really.' Susan said crouching down. She splashed her sister. Lucy squealed before returning fire. Jamie began to laugh hard, this then turned to a scream as the young queens splashed cold water onto her as well. They ran up the back to their towels.<br>Susan pulled her towel down to reveal a wolf. It barked and the three girls screamed. Jamie had left her weapons back in her tent. 'Please don't try to run.' The wolf said. 'We're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly.' It snarled  
>Susan glanced at her horn, and Jamie knew what she was about to do. Susan threw her towel at the wolf, Jamie grabbed Lucy and pushed into a tree. Susan grabbed her horn, blowing it, before Jamie boosted her into the tree as well. One of the wolves lunged but Jamie dodged and allowed Susan to help her into the tree.<p>

The wolves were leaping up, trying to get to the three girls in the tree. Susan kept having to move her feet, as they were dangling dangerously close to the wolves. They looked up as Peter ran through the river, drawing his sword. 'Get back!' He yelled.  
>'Peter!' Lucy exclaimed.<br>'Come on.' The lead wolf said. 'We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you.'  
>'Peter!' Susan called. He looked up. 'Watch out!' She alerted him to the other wolf.<br>The second wolf yelped as Aslan pinned it to the floor. Some of the army came through the river. 'No! Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle.' He told them.  
>'You may think you're a King.' The wolf taunted, 'But you're going to die, like a dog.' It leaped forward towards Peter. Both were thrown to the ground as Peter's sword skewered the wolf.<br>'Peter!' His sisters screamed. All three girls dropped down from the tree. The two younger ones ran over to their brother and pushed the wolf off him. Miracously he sat up, looking disgusted at what he had just done. The two girls wrapped him in an embrace.  
>Aslan released the second wolf. It cried out and ran off. 'After him. He will lead you to Edmund.' The soldiers raced after him. Aslan now addressed the young King. 'Peter, clean your sword.' He did so and knelt before Aslan. The lion placed a paw on each of his shoulders in turn. 'Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Kinght of Narnia.' Peter looked up in amazement.<p>

Lucy turned to Jamie and hugged her tightly. 'Thank you.' She said, 'Without you we wouldn't have got up that tree.'  
>Jamie looked a little surprised, but put her arms around the girl anyway. 'That's ok Lucy.'<br>'I don't belive we've been introduced.' Jamie looked up to Peter. He held out a hand. 'I'm Peter, and yes thank you for helping my sisters.'  
>'Jamie.' She replied, taking his hand. 'And it was an honour sire.'<br>Roshir came running up to Jamie. 'Jamie, are you ok? Are you hurt?' She questioned, nosing the girl.  
>'Overprotective much.' Jamie muttered, before replying, 'Yes Rosh I'm fine.'<br>'I suggest you all get some rest.' Aslan said. 'You've had a busy day, and much more to come.' With that he walked off.

Jamie awoke the next more before the others. She changed into dark blue trousers, a red top, with green tunic, and black boots. She brushed her hair and replaited it before leaving the tent. She spotted Aslan on the hill, talking to a dark haired boy, who she assumed was Edmund. Peter joined her shortly. Lucy and Susan then exited the tent as well. 'Edmund!' Lucy cried, starting to run forward, but Peter caught her.  
>Aslan stood up and Edmund walked towards his siblings and Jamie. Jamie left the trio and wandered off to find Roshir. She didn't want to be involved in family matters. She found the young mare happily grazing in a nearby meadow. The wind caught the horse's mane and she swished her tail in contentment. Jamie didn't want to disturb her either, so left the meadow and headed back to her tent.<p>

Jamie entered the tent she shared with Susan and Lucy. She picked up her weapons, she had decided to go do some training. As she left her tent, she bumped into Peter and Edmund, who were accompanied by a unicorn, who Jamie knew to be called Verila, and a chestnut horse, called Philip. 'Hey Jamie,' Peter said. 'Would you like to come train with us?'  
>'Ok.' Jamie replied. 'Let me just go saddle up Roshir.' She hurried off back to the meadow to collect the buckskin mare.<br>10 minutes later Jamie cantered into the training field alongside Peter and Edmund. 'Come on Ed, sword point up, like Oreius showed us!' Peter instructed. Jamie's sword was still in it's scabbard, she was helping Peter tutor Edmund.  
>'Engaurde!' Edumund cried clashing his blade with Peter's.<br>'Now block.' Jamie said.  
>Mr Beaver suddenly came running up to the trio. 'Peter, Edmund, Jamie!'<br>Philip reared up. 'Woah horsie.' Edmund said.  
>'My name is Philip.' He said disgruntled.<br>'The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!' The beaver exclaimed. 'She's on her way here!'

* * *

><p>Please review. Do you like it or not?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hope you are enjoying this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

'Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!' A dwarf yelled, as the five youngsters ran into the main camp. The crowds began to yell things at the witch, as she was carried, on a chair, by four cyclops. The cyclops set her down, and she stood up.  
>'You have a traitor in your midst Aslan.' She said. The crowds began muttering again.<br>'His offence was not against you.' Aslan replied calmly.  
>'Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?' The witch questioned.<br>Aslan snarled at her. 'Do not cite the deep magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written.' He seemed to be reminding her.  
>'Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property.'<br>Peter drew his sword in Edmund's defence. 'Try and take him then.' He said defiantly.  
>The witch laughed. 'Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king.' She turned back to Aslan, but talked to the crowds. 'Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water.' The crowds were whispering quickly. The witch pointed at Edmund. 'That boy will die on the stone table, as is tradition.' Jamie put her hand protectivly on Edmund's shoulder. 'You dare not refuse me.' The witch said to Aslan.<br>'Enough. I will speak with you alone.' With that the lion turned and led the witch into his tent.

Edmund sat down on the grass, and Jamie sat next to him. She put an arm around his shoulders. 'Don't worry Ed, Aslan will work something out.'  
>'She's right.' Peter agreed, 'He won't let you die.'<br>Lucy and Susan also sat down. 'I believe in Aslan, he's saved you once, he'll do it again.' Lucy said, taking Edmund's hands.  
>The five sat in silence, until Edmund removed his hands from Lucy's and began to pull up grass, anxious. Movement from Aslan's tent caused everyone to stand up. Aslan followed the witch out. 'She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood.' He declared. The narnians erupted in cheering.<br>'How do I know your promise will be kept?' The witch asked. Jamie wondered what promise Aslan had made.  
>Aslan roared and the witch sat down quicly. The cheering started up again as the witch left.<p>

Jamie left the group around Edmund and approached Aslan. She had some questions. 'Aslan, you said I am the daughter of kings how is the possible?'  
>Aslan smiled gently, 'You are descended from King Frank the first of Narnia. He was the first king of Narnia. HIs blood runs in your veins, it also makes you royalty. When the war is over, you will be crowned alongside Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.'<br>'Why? It will be their reign, not mine. I should not be a queen.'  
>Aslan chuckled. 'You doubt yourself, you need not. You will be a queen, and a great one too.' With that he turned and walked looked after him, and then turned to look at the others, she did not feel like she belonged as a queen. She left the field to go back to the tent.<p>

'Jamie.' She looked up. Lucy was there. 'Are you ok?'  
>'Yeah, just something Aslan said to me.'<br>'What was it?'  
>Jamie sighed before replying, 'He said that I'm descended from the first King of Narnia, and that I will be crowned along with you and your siblings.'<br>'That's great.' Lucy replied, 'But why are you sad about.'  
>'I don't feel like a queen, and I don't think I would be a good one either.'<br>Lucy sat down next to the older girl. 'From what I've seen you will be a great queen, and you seemed like a queen to me when I frist met you.'  
>Jamie smiled, 'Thanks Lucy.'<br>'No problem.' Lucy said cheerfully, before hugging her. Susan entered the tent then, and asked what was going on. Jamie told her and then went to find Peter and Edmund, she felt they had a right to know.

That night Jamie was awoken by Lucy and Susan leaving the tent. She watched them go, but decided not to follow. She drifted back off to sleep.  
>A few hours later she was woken onc again, this time by a petal stroking her face. She sat up quickly, and came face to face with a Dryad. 'Be calm, my Queen.' She said. 'I bring grave news from the other queens.' Jamie looked at her in confusion. The dryad took a deep breath and launched into her story.<br>When she had finished, the dryad left, and Jamie leapt to her feet. She left her tent at a run, and ran straight into Edmund and Peter, who were heading towards Aslan's tent. Jamie followed them.  
>Minutes later Peter exited the lion's tent. 'She's right.' He told Edmund, Jamie and Oreius. 'He's gone.'<br>'Then you'll have to lead us.' Edmund said. Peterlooked at him silently. 'Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you.'  
>'I can't.' Peter argued.<br>'Aslan belived you could, and so do I.' Edmund replied.  
>'Me too.' Jamie backed up. Peter nodded slowly.<br>'The witch's army is nearing Sire, what are your orders?' Oreius asked. The four of them bent over the map on the table, planning their battle strategy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still waiting for some reviews, hint hint.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jamie strapped her armour around her body. Like Peter and Edmund she wore the red tabard of Narnia, embroidered with the gold lion. Underneath this she wore a long-sleeved mail shirt, this reached to her knees. Over this was her plate armour which reached from her shoulders to her elbows, her forearms protected by full-circle vambraces. All her armour was held in place by red leather straps with gold buckles. Her gloves were black leather and covered with small steel plates. She had steel greaves protecting her lower legs, paired with her black boots and brown trousers. She reached out and picked up her sword and belt, fastening them around her waist.  
>Just then Peter entered the tent, fully clad in his armour. 'Nervous?' She asked.<br>He nodded mutely, then said, 'Ride with me.'  
>Jamie looked at him in surprise, 'I don't think that's a good idea.'<br>'Why not? You're a skilled fighter and it would be an honour to ride alongside you.'  
>'As you wish your majesty.'<br>'Stop it, you are to be a queen, remember.' Peter reminded the older girl. He held out a hand to her. She grasped it and the pair left the tent.

Verila and Roshir were waiting for their riders. Verila was not tacked up at all, while Roshir wore her normal tack, with metal plates protecting her flanks. Jamie ran her hand down the mares face, 'Don't worry about me Rosh, just look after yourself.'  
>The mare snorted in disgust. 'Your life is worth more than mine, your majesty, I will do everything I can to protect you.'<br>'You are my friend, Rosh, I am no different to anyone else.' Jamie told her friend, before pulling herself into the saddle.  
>Peter and Jamie cantered to the front of the army where Oreius was waiting. The centaur handed both youngsters helmets, Peter's was a full-head one with a visor. Jamie's helmet was also full head, but with a noseband instead of a visor.<p>

Jamie and Oreius stood either side of Peter, looking out over Beruna. A gryphon, called Fredon, circled over the battle ground and landed beside the three. 'They come your highnesses.' He said, 'In numbers and weapons far greater than our own.' Jamie's stomach sank.  
>'Numbers do not win a battle.' Oreius told them.<br>'No, but I bet they help.' Peter said, Jamie nodded in agreement.  
>The witch's army topped the plain opposite the Narnians. Peter turned back to look at his brother. Once he was facing the opposing army nce again, he drew his sword, holding it up as a challenge. The army behind him cheered.<br>The witch's general, a minatour, roared, and the army charged. Peter lowered his arm, and Fredon launched into the air, leading the rest of the gryphons, who were carrying rocks, in a primary attack.

As the gryphons dropped their rocks, the witch's army relaised what was going on and began to shoot them down. Peter turned to Oreius. 'Are you with me?' He asked.  
>'To the death,' The centaur replied.<br>Peter then turned to Jamie, who drew her sword. 'Always, this is everyone's battle.' Peter smiled at her.  
>'For Narnia!' He yelled, 'And for Aslan!' Verila reared up underneath him, and they charged. Peter out in front with Oreius and Jamie on either side. The cheetahs raced ahead and came into contact with the tigers from the witch's army. The battle began.<p>

Jamie swung Roshir around and nodded to Peter, who then signalled to Edmund. A pheonix flew over the battlefield and burst into flames. It swooped down and set a line of fire across the battlefield between the two armies. The Narnians began to cheer, but this was silenced when the witch broke through the barrier of fire with her wand. 'Fall back!' Peter ordered. 'Draw them to the rocks.' The Narnian army turned and retreated to the rocks, jamie and Roshir galloping alongside Verila and Peter. Suddenly Verila went down, an arrow in her side, and Peter was thrown several feet, his helmet flying off in the process. 'Jamie, don't stop! Lead them on!' He yelled to the young queen. Jamie tried to pull Roshir up, but the bucskin mare wouldn't let her, she kept on galloping.

Roshir pulled up beside Edmund and Mr Beaver. Jamie dismounted and the four of them looked out over the battlefield. 'Ed!' They looked towards Peter. 'There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!'  
>'Come On! You heard him.' Beaver yelled, starting to drag Edmund away. Then Edmund stopped and looked back. 'Peter said to go.' Beaverr reminded him.'<br>'Peter's not King yet.' Edmund said, before rushing off. Jamie raced after him. Jamie leapt back into the fray, while Edmund went after the witch. A dwarf was trying to sneak up on Peter, but jamie jumped in front of him and killed him.  
>Suddenly Peter yelled, 'Edmund!' Jamie swung around, just in time to see Edmund crumple to the floor. Peter stabbed his opponent and went after the witch.<br>Jamie raced to Edmund's side. 'Come on! Hold on Edmund, you need to hold on.' Edmund mumbled something incoherant. 'Come on Ed.' Jamie encouraged. 'Narnia needs you.' She looked up as a roar echoed over Beruna. Aslan stood atop the cliffs. Jamie crouched back over Edmund, trying to keep him awake.

* * *

><p>Please, please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the reviewers. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Susan, Peter and Lucy rushed over to Edmund, Jamie got up and moved away. Lucy pulled out her cordial and uncorked it. Placing one drop on Edmund's lips, the Pevenisies waited anxiously as their brother grew still. He then coughed and sat up. 'When are you ever going to do as you're told?' Peter exclaimed, pulling his brother into a hug. The girls joined in the hug. Both Peter and Edmund held out an arm and invited Jamie into the hug. Laughing she crouched down and put her arms around the group. They looked up as Aslan breathed on a satyr, bringing him back to life. Lucy smiled knowingly and picked up her cordial, she ran off to the nearest injured party.

Jamie stood up as Susan followed Lucy, and Peter and Edmund ran off in another direction. Roshir came cantering up to her. 'Are you ok?'  
>'Yes thank you Rosh.'<br>'Come on, let's help the others.' Roshir encouraged.  
>'No.' Jamie said. 'There is something else we must do.' She took hold of the reins and pulled herself into the saddle. Jamie nudged Roshir towards where the witch's army stood, having surrendered. 'You have surrendered, but your lives are not forfeit!' She announced. 'You are all Narnians of this world, you are free to live here as you will.' Jamie glanced over at Aslan as she finished and he nodded his head, acknowledging that she had done the right thing. Jamie's eyes widened as all the creatures before her, went down on one knee before her. She shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.<p>

Jamie rode into Cair Paravel between Susan and Peter, creatures of every kind surrounded them on both sides, cheering. Susan and Jamie looked at each other. They never thought the prophecies would actually come true, yet here they were. Peter looked very regal, mounted on a white stallion,Pedro, Edmund on the other side of him on Philip. Lucy rode a bay mare called Merica and Susan on a Dapple grey mare named Callie. The boys and Jamie were dressed in red tunics with cream trousers and black boots. Susan and Lucy wore red and gold dresses.

Jamie turned to look at the younger two girls. She was dressed in a dark blue dress. The cloak that was fastened around her shoulders was a deep turquoise colour. On her feet she wore dark blue and silver beaded slippers, her hair fell loosely around her shoulders.. Susan wore a pale blue dress with a dark blue cloak, her hair was French-braided. Lucy's dress silver white and her cloak was deep red. Her hair fell loose too. They both wore blue and silver slippers. 'This is the ONLY time you will catch me in a dress.' Jamie joked.  
>Peter and Edmund then entered the room. They were gathering to wait for Aslan. Edmund wore silver trousers with black knee high boots. His tunic was silver-blue and his cloak was silver. Peter's tunic was a dark blue colour, his trousers a golden cream colour. His cloak was the same colour as his trousers. He wore black boots on his feet.<p>

A faun knocked on the door and they turned to look at him. 'It is time your majesties.' He said bowing. He left and Aslan took his place.  
>'Come.' He said. The five youngsters followed him through the halls of Cair Paravel to the hall. The trumpets sounded a fanfare as the doors swung open and they entered. Peter and Edmund on Aslan's left and Jamie, Susan and Lucy on his right. They stopped in front of the Dias that held five thrones. The children walked up and stood in front of their respective thrones. Jamie was between Susan and Lucy. 'To the glistening Eastern Sea.' Aslan announced, 'I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant.' Mr Tumnus stepped forward and placed a crown of silver laurel leaves on her head. 'To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just.' Edmund had a silver crown placed on his head. 'To the hills and valleys, Queen Jamie the Brave.' Jamie grinned and knelt as a sliver and gold crown of yew and holly was placed in her hair. 'To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle.' Susan received a gold crown of daffodils and mountain ash leaves. Finally it was Peter's turn. 'And to the clear Northern sky, King Peter the Magnificent.' Peter knelt and Mr Tumnus placed a golden crown on his head.<br>They stepped back and sat on their thrones. 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen.' Aslan said. 'May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens.' He then turned to the assembled creatures, as then all announced, 'Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Jamie! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!' Everyone began cheering.

After the coronation the celebrations began. Jamie noticed Aslan slip away, and she followed him. 'You're leaving aren't you?' She asked.  
>He turned to her. 'Yes my child.'<br>'Will you come back?'  
>'You will see me again.'<br>Jamie thought for a moment before saying, 'Aslan something you said confused me, you said that my father was from Narnia, does that mean when he died in my world he came here?'  
>Aslan chuckled. 'I cannot tell you dear one, you must find out in your own course. But you will see him again.'<br>Jamie nodded. 'Thank you Aslan, and goodbye.'  
>Aslan nodded and left. Jamie turned back to the hall. There she saw Lucy, watching Aslan go. <p>

* * *

><p>Review, pretty please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to those who have reviewed on this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Jamie, now in her mid-twenties, was in the stables. She was grooming Roshir, who over the years had grown elderly. Jamie no longer rode the mare, but her son, a buckskin stallion called Rico. The talking mare had produced several buckskin horses, all talking. Some had been released into Narnia, but two still lived in the Royal Stables, Rico and his sister Ferila. Peter then entered the stables. 'The white stag has been seen.' He said. 'Will you join us in hunting it?'  
>Jamie thought for a moment, when she remembered she had something else to do. 'I wish I could, Peter, but if you remember I have some construction to oversee.'<br>'Yes I remember now, well good luck.'  
>'And you.' She replied as Peter fetched his horse from it's stable and led it outside.<p>

Jamie left the stable herself and joined Susan and Lucy, who were waiting. 'Are you sure you can't come?' Lucy asked.  
>'Absolutely, I'm sorry Lucy.' Jamie said.<br>Edmund then joined them, leading Philip. 'We should be off, come on.' He said, and the three of them mounted their horses and rode to meet Peter. Jamie watched them go, a sad smile on her face.  
>Oreius led Rico over to her. 'Your majesty, we should be going ourselves.' He said.<br>'Thank you Oreius.' Jamie replied, taking Rico's reins and pulling herself onto his back. The three, along with a group of wolf guards rode out of Cair Paravel, towards where a fort was being built in case of invasion.

The next morning Jamie and Rico cantered through the woods by themselves. Oreius wanted to stay behind to oversee the rest of the work, and the wolves were to make their own way back to Cair Paravel. They were suddenly interrupted by a whinny. Jamie pulled Rico to a stop, and listened. Philip came through the trees, riderless and alone. 'Philip!' Jamie exclaimed. 'What's happened?'  
>'It's the Kings and Queens, they have gone.'<br>'Where?' Jamie asked hurriedly.  
>Philip led them back through the trees, to where a lamppost stood. 'They went that way, your highness.' Philip indicated the way with his nose. Jamie jumped down off Rico and darted into the trees.<p>

'Peter! Susan! Edmund! Lucy!' Jamie called out, searching frantically.  
>'You won't find them child.' Jamie whirled around and came face to face with Aslan.<br>'What do you mean?' She asked.  
>'They have returned to their own world.'<br>'Why am I still here then?' Jamie wondered.  
>'I need you to stay until they return.'<br>'How long will that be?'  
>'A long time dear one.'<br>'Won't I grow old though, I'm still human.' Jamie said.  
>Aslan chuckled, then breathed upon the Queen. She felt a strange sensation. 'I have given you the gift of mine. You have returned to the age in which you entered this world, you shall not grow until they return to this world.'<br>Jamie reached for her hair, since she had been in Narnia her highlights had grown out, but pulling a strand of hair in front of her face, she saw they had been restored. 'I wish you luck Jamie, my child.'  
>'Wait!' Jamie said. 'What about my mother? She is still in my world.'<br>'Give things time my child.' Aslan said, before walking away and disappearing into the woods.

Jamie sighed and made her way back to the horses. Philip and Rico stared at her in amazement when she emerged. 'Aslan.' Was all she said. She remounted Rico and said, 'Come on Philip, let's go home.'

* * *

><p>I will be doing a sequel called Hope and Truth, based on Prince Caspian movie. Please review.<p> 


End file.
